One known linear solenoid valve (refer to Patent Document 1) includes the following: a spool inserted in a sleeve; a coil wound on an insulating bobbin; a plunger that drives the spool upon energization of the coil; a shaft that transmits a drive force of the plunger to the spool; a plunger core that slidably supports the plunger; and a shaft core that slidably supports the shaft. In the linear solenoid valve, the plunger core and the shaft core that are integrally formed with a non-magnetic annular member sandwiched therebetween and that are disposed radially inside the coil serves, in conjunction with a case that covers the outer periphery of the coil, to form a magnetic circuit that magnetically drives the plunger upon energization of the coil.